Online buying and selling of products or services over computer networks, such as the Internet, have continued to proliferate with widespread Internet usage. In order to facilitate the sale of goods and services, online sellers of goods and services often design marketing campaigns, also referred to as “campaigns,” wherein a given campaign message, such as an email, text message and/or instant message, is sent to a given set of recipients. Unfortunately, if too many campaign messages are received by a given recipient over a given time period, the campaign messages may be less effective, or the recipient may even opt out of receiving future campaign messages.